


Random Motion

by callmeKestrel



Series: We Own the Night [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeKestrel/pseuds/callmeKestrel
Summary: He is towering over V, cybernetic hands press against the wall on either side of her head, and she squeezes farther into the corner she’s trapped in, trying to keep as much space between his body and hers. She can hear the metal plates of his body shifting, the false mechanical beat of his central pump is loud in her ears. The perfectly timed breaths he takes set her teeth on edge, and she bares them at Adam in a wordless snarl.
Series: We Own the Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153994
Kudos: 9





	Random Motion

_He_ is towering over V, cybernetic hands press against the wall on either side of her head, and she squeezes farther into the corner she’s trapped in, trying to keep as much space between his body and hers. She can hear the metal plates of his body shifting, the false mechanical beat of his central pump is loud in her ears. The perfectly timed breaths he takes set her teeth on edge, and she bares them at Adam in a wordless snarl.

One hand leaves the wall, metal digit pushing V’s lip up higher, exposing the delicate point of a canine, “Oh, feeble little thing _,_ Saburo’s _pet_.” Adam says, the metallic rumble of his voice reminds her of gravel. The lecherous drag of his optics down her form makes her shiver, and she pulls her head back, attempts to duck under his arm and dart away. The cold metal of his hand clasps around her neck, and he throws her back against the wall, holds her there with one hand pressed to her throat. She rises up on her toes to breathe.

“What do you _want,_ Smasher.” It’s not a question, and her voice comes out as a growl; both of V’s hands coming up to grasp at the synth muscle of Adam’s arm, fingers scrabbling for purchase against him. His other hand brushes a lock of hair from her face, discerningly gentle; V’s heart thunders in her chest, adrenaline rushes through her system, and she squirms against his hold. He raises her higher against the wall, and she chokes for a second before supporting her weight with her hands against Adam’s arm.

“Just want to see you… see how much of you is flesh and how much _isn’t_.” His grip on her loosens as he sneers at her, and V struggles, uses all her strength to try and snap the metallic joint of his elbow. Her little trick would have shattered the arm of any normal man but _unfortunately…_

The force is still enough to weaken his hold on her, and she slips to the floor. V pulls the hood of her ghost suit down over her face; it boots into camo with a flick of her fingers, rendering her mostly invisible, the fabric hiding her body’s heat signature. She sprints down the hall, feet landing silently on the geometric tiles beneath her. She pushes through a maintenance door, darting through heavy sheets of plastic hanging in the unfinished, topmost section of Arasaka tower.

She had been loitering around on the highest levels of the unfinished building, the construction crew having left for the day. V enjoyed the uninterrupted view of Night City, the sheer height of the tower allowed her to see all the way to the ocean if she looked east, and clear to the sprawling, dark neighborhood of North Oak to the west. Well, she _had_ been enjoying the view.

V can hear Adam pursuing her, his heavy, clanging footsteps following her passage to the roof. She dashes to the edge of the building, peers over the brink. One hundred thirty stories, almost half a mile of empty space between her and the ground; a laugh bubbles up in her chest, the lights of Night City are dazzling around her, and she inhales the scent of sea and smog deeply.

“You _stupid_ bitch!” Adam roars behind her, the squeal of protesting metal announcing his arrival. V turns to face him, a smirk on her lips, and she cocks an eyebrow as he pushes through half-finished supports and scaffolding with the bulk of his body. Both of her hands come up in a middle finger salute, and she exhales, falls backwards into the void. Adam’s hands _whoosh_ through the space she just occupied.

_Finally, some fucking peace and quiet._

The air splits on either side of V, and for a second she just lets herself fall. The hood of her ghost suit protects her face from the wind, and she opens her eyes to the blur of lights and concrete and metal spinning around her. She has about twelve seconds before she splatters into the ground, and she intends to make the most of it.

Her hands cup the wind, slowing her descent through space. V spins to face the building, lets the air slip through her fingers once more before pressing her fingertips to the ceramic exterior of Arasaka Tower. The grippy gloves of her suit catch on every minute flaw in its surface, her hands darting wildly to catch against every ledge and seam for a millisecond, and V can’t stop the joyous laugh that leaves her. The controlled fall clears her head, the neon lights and sharp edges of the city cutting into her psyche, her mind free as it’s ever been. This late into the night, the moon is high in the sky, looks down on her descent into madness.

She is falling at half her original speed, her efforts affording her a few more seconds of control before one hand catches on a ledge, she pendulums back and forth for a heartbeat, momentum expending itself. The sudden halt makes the muscles in her shoulder scream, her impossible strength versus her indestructible bones, and for a second she fears the inevitable _snap_ , but it never comes. She chokes on a groan, reaches up with her other hand to support her weight better before looking down. The nanos hiding in her body buzz to life, repairing her muscle as she dangles twenty feet above relative freedom.

V drops without prelude, bending her knees to absorb the shock that rattles up her spine. She lands with a whisper of movement and shakes out her shoulder, coaxing the muscle back into its correct position before melting into the swirling throngs of people enjoying the available night life activities that downtown Night City has to offer.

She heads east, towards the ocean and relatively fresh air, and it doesn’t take long for her to abandon the crowded streets in favor of climbing up the nearest building. The ghost suit covers her feet, utilizes the same grippy texture as her gloves, allowing V to scale most surfaces with ease – provided she has the strength to haul herself up.

Twenty minutes of climbing and sprinting across the rooftops finds V at her target, and she settles on a balcony overhanging to sea. It is fully night, but the brightness emanating from the city hides any and all glimpses of the stars, and she sighs. She pulls her hood down, letting the salty wind brush its cold hands through her hair and away from her face.

Something always drew her back here, the familiar rush of the waves just sounded like safety, like _home_ , and she would always return.

V stands to pace across the balcony, stops to peer over the side. The edge is right above the sea wall, and its not _that_ high in the air. She smiles viciously, the promise of one more adrenaline high warms her muscles; V pulls her hood back down over her face, snapping it into the collar as she runs away from the edge. She takes a couple deep breaths, preparing herself for the shock of cold water.

V _throws_ herself into a sprint, one foot thrusts her off the edge of the balcony and into empty space, and she shrieks. She is only airborne for a second before impacting, cutting beneath the surface of the water.

Here it is cold and dark, icy fingers reaching through her suit and into her skin, making her muscles lock up. She dives deeper, swimming down until she brushes against the sandy floor of the sea. Water is filling her ears, the hush of its movement reminiscent of her own heartbeat; she exhales a cloud of bubbles, watches it disappear above her, and lets the tide carry her farther out to open waters.


End file.
